


I Know

by HansonPhreek



Series: Years [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DH compliant, Gen, Next Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al knows something</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings/Spoilers:** DH compliant   
> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

I know where the Room of Requirement is!” Albus Severus Potter announced one afternoon to his friends. He sat down at the table the two other fourth years occupied, grinning.

Rose Maria Weasley looked at her cousin skeptically for a moment before looking back at her potions notes. They had a quiz coming up and she wanted to be ready.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy grinned at the brunette, “Where is it?”

“Seventh floor,” Albus whispered, in case anyone was listening in on their conversation. “Wanna go check it out?”

Scorpius nodded excitedly. He’d wanted to see the Room of Requirement since he’d first heard about it back in first year. 

“How about you Rose? You want to come too?” Albus asked the redhead.

Rose set her notes down and thought for a moment. “I really need to be studying…”

“You’ve been studying all day! Take a break and come with us,” Scorpius said to his friend.

Rose sighed dramatically and then spoke,” All right. Fine.” The two boys smiled at her as she got up, they knew she was just as curious about it as they were. “Let’s go,” she said moving towards the door.

Albus and Scorpius stood up as well and followed Rose out of the portrait hole and towards the seventh floor. Albus took the lead and led the two other fourth years to the correct stretch of wall. “James said you have to concentrate really hard on what you want and walk past three times.”

“Wait. ‘James said’? You think he told the truth?” Scorpius asked, not fully trusting Albus’s older brother.

“Well, after he told me I wrote Uncle Ron and he confirmed” Albus explained.

“Ok. Show us how, oh knowledgeable one,” Rose said, rolling her eyes.

Albus nodded, “Ok.” He took a deep breath and concentrated. After a moment he began pacing back and forth.

All three students looked at the stretch of wall. Nothing happened.

Albus pouted. Scorpius patted the brunette’s shoulder. “It’s ok. Let me try.” Albus nodded. The blonde closed his eyes for a moment to think, and then he began walking.

Again they watched the wall. Nothing happened.

“Well, that sucks,” Scorpius commented.

Rose sighed. This was taking far too long for her liking. “Step aside and let the smart one try.” She concentrated and walked quickly.

The three teens looked at the wall expectantly and almost immediately a door started to appear. Rose smiled and the boys cheered, “Way to go Rose!”

Rose pushed the door open and stepped inside, followed closely by Albus and Scorpius. They looked around the large room. The boys rolled their eyes and gave Rose a look that said, “You’re mental.”

The walls were lined with book shelves that were full of what appeared to be books about potions. In the center of the room stood a fully stocked potions lab. Rose chuckled, “I **was** worried about studying for Potions…”


End file.
